


A Million Years From Now

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mention Of Dragons, Minor Character Death, Possession, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY: In a fantasy universe of dragons and aliens, a mage without a body jumps into the recently deceased body of a little boy. The only one to realise something isn't quite right is his older brother who promises not to tell. As they grow up they also grow closer together until their lives will forever be entwined.





	A Million Years From Now

“You’re not doing it right,” Asher said laughing at his little brother. “You need to move your grip back, or it’s not going to go very far.” His explanation was met with an icy glare that had him shrugging. Asher was 25, just past his graduation party, but had not yet received his life’s mission papers and was taking great advantage of his free time by doing absolutely nothing. His silver hair was pulled into several small plaits that hung down to the middle of his back, and his dark skin glistened slightly with sweat from the unrelenting sun. He sat on a rock in the middle of a field with several apples in his lap, and one half-eaten apple in his hand as he watched his little brother attempting to throw a spear far enough to do damage should he decide to join a hunting party. 

Jaden sighed dropping his hand to look at his spear again then scowled. “I’m a 10,000-year-old mage, Asher,” he said slowly like he was talking to a tiny child or a particularly dense adult. “I’ve taken down dragons with a single swipe of my hand. I've travelled the universe without a ship and faced down an entire Traconian army single-handedly,” the last was a bit of an exaggeration, and Asher rolled his eyes, but Jaden continued to speak, not giving the boy a chance to call him out on his bullshit. “I think I can throw one tiny spear and hit my mark.”

“Uh huh,” was all Asher said as he bit into his apple. “You’re also in the body of a tall, broad and muscular body instead of a short, thin one.” Jaden was good looking with dark skin, bulky muscles and the bluest eyes Asher had ever seen. He was broader and taller than he’d been in his first body and that meant there was a learning curve Jaden didn’t seem to want to admit.

Nearly ten years ago Asher’s little brother Jaden had fallen sick, and no matter how many healers the family brought in, the little boy didn’t get any better. Asher had watched as his beautiful, boisterous brother grew pale and thin with his sickness until one night Jaden took a breath, and never let it out. Asher had been the only one in the room at the time, and he screamed for Jaden to wake up, shaking the little boy even as he knew his brother never would. 

For nearly thirty minutes he cried, refusing to leave his little brother’s bedside no matter how much his parents or the servants tried to pull him away, until, with a loud raspy scream, Jaden bolted upright gasping for breath. Everyone in the room had frozen staring at the little boy who was panting and looking around the room with wild eyes. Asher recovered the fastest, pulling Jaden into a tight hug and refusing to let go. That night the two boys stayed together, curled up in Jaden’s bed while Asher told stories of all the adventures he wanted to go on. Jaden said nothing as he listened until they fell asleep.

It was weeks later when Asher started to realise something wasn’t quite right. Desserts that Jaden had adored were suddenly pushed aside for green foods, and the books Jaden read were way too advanced for such a young boy. The little boy wasn’t as fast as he used to be, and everyone told him it was because Jaden was getting over an illness, but Asher knew it was more than that. His little brother was off. 

It took some time, but Jaden finally admitted who he was confirming Asher's suspicions. Jaden was a mage named Ishim who’d been born to a king 10,000 years in the past and travelled the universe looking for rare herbs and minerals. He was challenged to a magic duel that had left his body damaged beyond repair, and he'd been in need of a new one before his spirit gave out. He was lucky to find a body with a recently vacated soul and quickly dipped inside to restore the damage Jaden's sickness had done. 

Asher had stared in disbelief for a full twenty minutes, not saying a word. Emotions raged in the little boy as he thought about how unfair it was that Jaden was dead, but Ishim got to live on in his body. Ishim agreed but could give no explanations to the mysteries of the universe. He tried to answer Asher's questions, but some he didn't know the answers to; he didn't know where Jaden's spirit had gone, but believed that souls had a purpose after death and Jaden was happy wherever he was. 

In the end, Asher accepted Ishim as his little brother and promised not to tell another soul about Jaden's true identity. Every chance he got he would ask questions and demand stories about Ishim’s life. He loved the stories about the dragons best since there were no dragons on their planet. Ishim shared his experiences with Asher and answered his questions honestly and as the boys grew, Ishim in body and Asher both in body and in mind, they grew closer together, became inseparable. 

They also knew the exact way to get on each other’s nerves and used that knowledge to full advantage. Asher laughed as his brother tried to throw the spear and watched as the rod flew a half yard and dropped to the ground digging a grove into the soft dirt. “I told you,” he said in a smug sing-song voice. Jaden only glared at him. 

“Alright, Mr I-can-do-everything,” Jaden groused, “show me what you can do.”

Asher smirked and hopped off his rock, tossing the apple onto the ground for the animals to finish off. “Gladly.” He grabbed his spear and walked to where Jaden was standing. “You have to widen your stance and make sure you have a good foundation,” he explained, demonstrating. “You also have to ease up on your grip. If you don’t, you’ll not get any good height. You hold it back here, so the spear’s in front of you, keep your arm angled properly and then,” he paused as he threw his spear and watched in satisfaction as it hit the mark, slightly left of the bullseye, “you throw it.” He smirked.

Jaden rolled his eyes and sighed. “10,000 years of life and I can’t throw a damn spear.” Asher could tell it annoyed him, and pulled Jaden closer by the front of his shirt to press their lips together. “What was that for?” Jaden asked.

“Well, I like kissing you,” Asher explained, “but also because you seemed to need it. Just because you’re 10,000 years old doesn’t mean you’re an expert in everything. You’re still my little brother, and I’m still going to take care of you. And if you need something speared, then I’ll do it. You stick to healing potions and salves for the town. Then one day, you can take me to some of these places you talk to me about.”

There were millions of worlds in the universe, and though Ishim hadn’t travelled to all of them, his stories about the ones he'd been too always delighted Asher, even at the age of 25. He leaned back in, curling his hand around Asher’s neck and drew him in for another kiss, opening his lips for their tongues to meet. Never in all his years had he found anyone quite like Asher. Not only was the boy beautiful with his stunning silver hair contrasting to his onyx skin and brilliant green and brown eyes, but he was smart and funny and the kindest person Ishim had ever met. Falling in love with him had been easy, but it had to be a secret; as far as anyone else in the town was concerned, they were brothers, and their love was forbidden. Neither cared since they weren’t truly brothers and there would come a time when they’d leave the planet to explore on their own. Both knew it was only a matter of time before Ishim cast a spell to keep Asher young and as immortal as he was. 

As they settled into the tall grass together, their clothing scattered around them and their lips kiss swollen, Ishim couldn’t help the words that tumbled from his lips, “I love you.” He’d said them before, they both had, but he felt an overwhelming desire to repeat them. Asher smiled and bent to kiss his brother again. 

They rolled, both trying to gain the upper hand but eventually, Asher pinned the mage to the ground, hands over Ishim’s wrists. “I’m going to have you, Ishim,” Asher whispered placing kisses down his chest. He lapped at the dark nipples, watching them pucker before drawing one into his mouth and sucking hard. Ishim had amazingly sensitive nipples that Asher loved to tease. He lapped and nipped and kissed and sucked and bit until his partner was a writhing mass of need and only then did he move on, sliding even lower to nip at Ishim’s hip bone.

“Asher!” The mage gasped. His lover was talented even at the young age of 25, and he arched into every lick and bite and caress bestowed upon him. His legs spread when Asher settled between them with a vial of oil he’d brought with him. Ishim raised an eyebrow. “Were you expecting things to happen?” He asked with amusement in his voice.

“Not expecting,” Asher answered getting one finger nice and slick before pushing it into his lover’s body. They both groaned. “but always hoping.” 

One finger turned quickly into two, then three as Asher played with Ishim’s body enjoying how the mage writhed and cried out and eventually begged. “Enough!” Ishim ordered pushing Asher’s hand away. “You know I don't need all that preparation. I can make my body accept you.”

Being a mage, Ishim had perfect control over his body, and Asher knew that. “But I love teasing you. You get so demanding.” Asher answered laughing. Ishim pounced, rolling them over so Asher was on his back before he took hold of his brother’s cock and sunk down onto it. They groaned together. 

The pace was hard and fast, Ishim bouncing on Asher’s lap while Asher thrust up. It was a dance they’d perfected over many years of loving one another, each knowing how to move to get the most pleasure out of their coupling. Ishim groaned, wrapping a hand around his erection to stroke in time with their movements only to have his hand knocked out of the way and replaced with Asher’s. “Asher!” Ishim moaned, wanting more stimulation and circling his hips to make sure Asher hit his prostate with each thrust.

Asher rolled over, pinning his little brother under him again and gripping his ass in one hand to tilt his hips up. His pace picked up, pounding into Ishim’s body with a force that had them sliding in the soft grass, no doubt getting mud and grass stains all over Ishim’s back. He groaned and stroked Ishim’s cock even faster wanting his brother to finish first. “Ishim,” he moaned, calling the mage by his real him given to him several millennia ago. His hips continued to move, trying to hit Ishim's prostate with each thrust and he knew he'd succeeded when Ishim cried out, and his body clamped down on Asher's cock,

They groaned again, and Ishim wrapped his arms around Asher’s shoulders, pulling him in closer so there wasn’t a bit of space between them. His legs curled around his brother’s back to pull him in harder and faster with his heels digging into Asher’s perfect ass. “Asher,” he panted, “Asher, Love, Please,” he moaned. He could feel his release, could feel his magic pulsing just under his skin and knew his eyes were glowing with his power. 

It didn’t often happen, the release of magic when they coupled, but Asher always watched when it did. Ishim’s body would light up, a glow running just under his skin following the lines of his veins. His eyes would turn a bright gold that drew Asher in, and he pushed up a bit so he could look down at the beautiful man he was pleasuring underneath him. With a final wail, Ishim’s orgasm punched out of him and his body clenched down again while his cock painted white sticky spend all over their stomachs. Asher watched the glow playing out of Ishim’s body until with a final thrust of his hips he was coming, pumping his seed deep into Ishim’s body, and the glow faded to nothing. 

“Damn,” Asher moaned rolling over to lay on his back and pant up at the sky. “It’s always so amazing with you.” Ishim smiled and rolled over, draping himself over Asher’s body. Though he was the broader of the two, taller, and more muscular, he still loved the way it felt to have Asher curl around him. It was safe and comforting. “A million years from now and I’ll still want you the same.”

Ishim smiled. “Good. Because I plan to still be doing this with you a million years from now. I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of it.”

“Nor will I,” Asher agreed pulling his brother in for another kiss.


End file.
